


【SK】花好月圆

by oyi



Category: SK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyi/pseuds/oyi





	【SK】花好月圆

☞中秋贺文+3000粉点梗，改编了一下安全带梗

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+

“呼呼~”Krist一溜从那辆车里下来，钻进这辆车里，然后急吼吼地关上车门，从车窗里向送他过来的朋友挥了挥手再见。

一滴汗珠从Krist的额边没入鬓角，明明只是几步路的距离，他跑得气喘吁吁，一张白皙的脸也带起俩缕红霞，像是用尽了全力。

Singto撕开两张湿纸巾给Krist敷上，冰凉的触感让Krist舒适地吐了一口气。

“不急，慢慢来。”捋了捋Krist汗湿的刘海，Singto想不通弟弟为什么这样怕热，小太阳会把自己烤化吗？

“P’Sing不能开空调吗？”热气使Krist很不耐烦，抱怨的声音却奶奶的，像是撒娇。

“不能，现在吹空调你会感冒的。”Singto把车顶打开，晚风带来了些许凉意，倒也不是那么热得难受。

Krist怕热又怕冷，身体还不结实，真是娇娇小人儿了，偏偏又不太照顾自己，只能是Singto替他操这份心了。

“P’Sing抱着我嘛，就不会感冒了。

对上那双眨动的狡黠的眼，Singto恨恨地揉揉Krist的头，这个三天不皮上房揭瓦的弟弟，真是时刻考验他是忍耐力。

“嗷！P’Sing要避开大家，约kit来这荒郊野岭、幕天席地的地方，不就是想干坏事吗？”Krist戳戳Singto的胸口，一双葡萄大眼提溜提溜转，不安分的身子大半压到Singto身上，贴上Singto冰冰凉凉的肌肤真是舒服。

“你这乱七八糟的形容词从哪学的？”Singto好气又好笑，偏偏对这张喜欢胡乱秃噜的小嘴没半点办法。

“Singtuan~”

一手扶着Krist的背，一手摸着Krist的下巴，Singto怀疑自己都听到小家伙舒服的咕噜咕噜声。

低头一看，Krist果然昏昏欲睡。

“白天睡那么多了，还困啊！”

被Singto若有似无地摸着脸上的嫩肉，Krist痒得不行，偏着头想咬那做乱的手指。

“坏老头子。”Krist嘟囔道。

Singto眉头一挑，伏身就“咬”了一口怀里微微撅起的红唇。

“唔~”

“上次生日那笔账还没和你算，还敢叫我老头子。”一巴掌赏给坏孩子的屁股。

“科科科~就算是老头子，P’Sing也是最帅的老头子。”惬意地窝在Singto怀里眯着眼的Krist看起来没有半点怕的，反正Singto也不舍得真的教训他，有恃无恐大概就是这个样子。

“Kit，你知道今天什么日子吗？”

“中秋节。”Krist勾起唇，一脸求表扬。

“今天和外公妈妈通过电话了。”

“嗯，我也和爸爸聊过了。”

“但是有工作啊，都不能回家一起团圆了。”Krist坐了起来，蹭蹭Singto的肩颈。

“所以我们俩来过这个中秋。”Singto目光灼灼，认真的模样看得Krist害羞的低下了头。

一起过中秋什么的，莫名羞耻。

他们情人节都没过两个，现在都过上中秋了？中秋可是家人一起过的节。

Krist抠着手指想了老远，从中秋不知道想到哪去了，俏脸是越来越红。

“Kit~”

像是变魔术一般，Singto兴致勃勃的拿出了一盒月饼和一壶茶水，看样子是准备和Krist赏月对饮。

这个地方倒真是个赏月好地方，用Krist的话来说就是荒郊野外、幕天席地的。

天上一轮圆月，车里一双佳人。

Krist纠结地看着捧着一个圆月饼吃得正开心的Singto，觉得那些总想着哥哥会对他上下其手的鸭鸭们真是白操心了。

他哥Singto=不解风情的呆子。

“Kit，你怎么不吃呢？”Singto笑得一本满足，“P选的月饼不是很甜哦，Kit吃一点嘛。”

噬甜的人都是可爱的，这句话不一定是真理，但在Krist眼里Singto就是这样的，一只可以被甜食降服的大猫。

Singto觉得不太甜的月饼对Krist来说依然有些太甜了，掌心大的月饼捏在指尖，Krist小口小口的啃着，细小的碎屑掉在敞开的胸口，像是草莓蛋糕上诱人的糖渍。

“Kit~”

一直关注着Krist的Singto突然意味不明地唤他，Krist软软地应了一声，叼着抿下来的月饼流心一脸天真无辜。

“掉了。”

顺着Singto的视线，Krist低头看见自己奶白的胸口上沾着些许月饼屑，不好意思地伸手就想去抹。

“呃！...”

被扣着手腕压在车椅背上，Krist脑子还有些眩晕。

这个时候Singto的行动力倒真像只狮子那般敏捷了。

“P’Sing...”

“不乖的坏孩子...”鸦羽般的睫毛敛着神色，Singto几乎是半压在Krist身上，离得那样近，近到Krist屏起了呼吸，却还是什么也看不清。

“咔哒。”

麦色的手臂横过胸前，抓住安全带慢慢地为Krist系上。这不是Singto第一次帮Krist做这件事，却从没有一次做得如此赤裸裸的不掩情欲。

“嗯...咳~P’Sing，你干嘛嗷...”Krist不自在的挣动了两下，身子依然被固定在安全带的束缚和Singto的压迫下。

“Kit还是小宝贝呢，在车上不知道系安全带， 吃月饼都会掉细屑...还要P帮你呀。”Singto继续扣着Krist的手腕高举在头顶两侧，眼神一寸寸巡视着Krist胸口莹白的肌肤。

“Singtuan！~”羞窘惹得Krist浑身发烫，肌肤泛起瑰丽的粉红，周身越来越热，急得挺俏的鼻尖都聚起了小汗珠。

Singto低了低头，埋在Krist的胸口，猩红的舌探出，一点点舔舐着月饼屑，给敏感细嫩的肌肤带来细小的瘙痒和刺激。

Krist昂起头，靠在放下45度的椅背上，压抑着喉间的轻喘。

安全带依然服帖地系在身上，并不会紧得难受，却带来异样的束缚的微妙感。

Krist没有力气支起身子去看，看不见使他的触感在脑子里无限放大。

月饼屑似乎已被Singto全部卷入腹中，做乱的唇舌已经将目标放在Krist柔嫩的肌肤上，一次次调皮的吸入一小块嫩肉舔吮，在白皙的胸口印下一朵朵红梅。

微微的刺痛卷着小股电流突突刺激Krist的神经，空白的大脑竟然闪出一些不合时宜的念头。

幸好...出门前洗澡了。

不对...不应该因为贪凉把衬衣的领口开那么低，白白便宜这只狡猾的大猫。

“Kit~”Singto的唇沿着优美的颈线一点点向上，滑过精致的下颌，准确的包住Krist微张的红唇，交换了一个黏糊糊的吻。

喉结艰难地活动了两下，吞咽不及的津液从唇角溢出，Krist再也握不住手里咬了小半的月饼，任由它掉落。

Singto轻笑了一声，抓着Krist粘着月饼屑的手指含入嘴里轻咬，吮尽指尖的甜蜜。

“月饼被Kit丢掉了，那Sing吃什么呢？”

“盒...盒子里多得很。”Krist无力地推了推Singto的肩头，眼尾一片水红色。

“这里有一个更甜蜜的。”

最后一颗扣子被扯开，轻若无物的花衬衣松松垮垮地挂在手臂上。敏感的腰线处被来回抚摸，Krist惊喘着挣动，挺立的红珠却蹭过了安全带的边缘带来一股尖锐的刺激，换得一声急促的呜咽。

Singto温柔地将涨大的红珠纳入口中啅弄，抚慰着甜蜜的小点，直到两颗小豆都肥嘟嘟的成熟。

“奶香红豆馅的。”

“Singto！你闭嘴！”浑身软绵绵的，却抵不住羞耻心爆表。Krist觉得自己像是蒸笼上的软糕，热得快化了。

“月饼太甜了，要配点解渴的。”Singto自顾自说着，手也顺势滑向Krist的牛仔裤，慢慢拉下拉链，放出微微抬头的小伙子。

“你敢！”如果Krist的脸没有那么红，声音那么那么奶，大概这一声警告会有一点点效果。

而现在，他是阻止不了Singto的。

深色的布料早已顶端濡湿了一小块，Singto恶趣味地吹了一口热气，在Krist的呻吟瑟缩中拉下那小小的布料卡在下方。

昂首的肉柱被一点点吞入，灵活的舌缠在柱身一点点箍紧，俩颊的软肉鼓起再瘪下，口腔缩成小小的套，柔软又强势的束缚。

Krist不自觉抓紧了Singto的发，高昂的头抵着车椅背难耐又无助。小小的副驾驶座没有多少空间可让他挣扎躲避，只能被压在欲望的漩涡里反复沉沦。

配合着吞吐，红舌一次次从肉柱的根部舔吮到顶端，照顾每一处青筋虬结，每一处沟壑褶皱，甚至恶劣地刮过敏感铃口反复抠弄。

Krist惊叫着，头皮发麻，神智飘忽，精关失守，乳白的精液全部落入了Singto的口中。

咕噜，咕噜。

一口口吞下。

“谢谢款待。”

Singto掰开Krist挡在眼睛上的手臂，舔走他眼角因刺激溢出的眼泪，解开了安全带，将抽抽噎噎的弟弟抱进怀里安慰。

天上的圆月如此皎洁，偷偷映着相拥的恋人。晚风钻入车内，吹走暧昧的腥膻之气，隐匿在月色里。

END

+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+♥+:;;;:+  
☞欢迎评论交流


End file.
